Flashbacks
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sam and Diane are home alone for the weekend, and they remember stories of their past together. THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER. Enjoy and tell me your mind.
1. Chapter 1

Was weekend. Sam and Diane was at their home after the work all week.

Sam liked to tinker and make things DIY in the garage, while she liked to tidy the house before going into the kitchen to make delicious dishes. Certainly she was a great cook, although she never managed to cook well the rice.

That morning, she was cleaning and organizing the room of Samuel. At one point she approached to the desk. The top right drawer didn´t close properly. She would ask once again Sam fix it. Since years ago, it closed bad, and Diane has heard many " I'll fix it tomorrow", from Sam. This time Diane wouldn´t admit any excuse.

Diana approached the drawer. She opened and closed, it was as if something prevented that drawer would close. Diane took it out completely and carefully placed it on the floor. Then she knelt and looked into to discover what it was that prevented close the drawer. She saw something crumpled at the bottom. Diane introduced her right arm into the gap and took it. It was a jumble of papers. She stood up and looked around to decide where was the nearest place to sit. Finally she sat down at the foot of the bed. She spread and smoothed the papers, discovering that it was a children's version of "Sleeppy Hollow". Diane smiled and approached to her chest the tale of Whashington Irving .

...It was Halloween night. Samuel had three tender years. He was a lovely, friendly and bright child. His thick, wavy light brown hair was always disheveled. He was never calm. His round face accentuated his large gray eyes and his adorable cheeks, more visible by his eternal smile of happy child. That night, after dinner, Diane sent Samuel to wash his teeth before going to bed. She, from distance, observed how Samuel was serving her order. Once he cleaned his teeth, Samuel slid off the stool before the bathroom sink to wash, took it and ran to his room.

-Don't run for the corridor Samuel, you'll fall!- said Diane.

Once in the room, Samuel put the stool next to the bed, climbed on it, and got into bed with the duvet covering his neck. At that time his mother came to read him a bedtime story. It was his favorite moment of the night. She knew it. Diane slowly approached the bed enjoying the moment, seeing the excitement and emotion of her cute son reflected in his eyes and in his smile.

- What are you going to read today, Mommy? -Samuel asked curious.

- Well, you see, -said Diane softly and mysterious -As you know, tonight is special. It's Halloween. For that reason, today I am going to tell you a story of fear and ghosts. "Sleeppy Hollow" ... said Diane with cavernous voice ... The Headless Horseman!

Diane watched how Samuel was torn between fear and excitement under the covers of his bed.

-Continues, mom!

- Are you sure, Samuel? This story is only for braves -told Diane keeping the mystery in her voice.

- I am brave! -Samuel said resolutely. Then, he sat resting his back on the small headboard- I haven´t fear!

- All right, -said Diane laughing- You asked for it. Once upon a time ...

Diane began the story. As she read, watched askance as little Samuel is sinking deeper and deeper between the sheets and pillow. At the most critical and tense moment of the story, Sam burst into the room with his arms raised and head hidden, buried inside his shirt- Uuuuuuhhhh ...! -cried Sam.

Samuel screamed scared. With a leap hugged his mother, coupled his face to Diane. She would never forget the pounding heart of the child on her chest, and the force with which Samuel hugged her neck.

- Sam! You're an idiot.! -Diane reproached him- How do you do these jokes to the child? He´s very small!.

- Ha ha ha! -Sam laughed – Sorry ... I passed by the hall, and I heard what you read, and I came up ...

-Okay! - said Diane in Machiavellian tone- You're very hilarious!. So, tonight Samuel goes to sleep in our bed with me and you in this room ... Good night, Sam!.

Suddenly, Sam stopped laughing

- But ... but ... If it was just an innocent joke ... tiny ...!- said Sam-.

- Are we really going to sleep together tonight, mommy? -Samuel asked excited.-

- Yes son. Say good night to your father -said Diane as she took in her arms Samuel and went out the door-.

Samuel was still embraced to his mother's neck. As they passed through the doorway of the room, Samuel, mockingly, stuck his tongue at his father. Sam was left alone in the room that night, looking stupid and not knowing what to do or say.

Diane laughed remembering that night as far back in time, but that she thought had happened yesterday. It had spent the time without feeling. She checked her watch. It was time to prepare dinner.

**It will continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was in the garage. Gradually there had assembled a small workshop. He was over the workbench trying to fix the cupboard door of the kitchen. He would need a screwdriver, a hammer and a metal file. The hinge was broken. Both tools were perfectly placed and classified in the tool pane, Sam had carefully set the door of the cupboard in the vise. When he took the screwdriver slipped from his hands and fell near some boxes . Sam walked over to retrieve the tool. He moved boxes, one of them was opened. Inside there were a small baseball glove, a cap, and some Disney VHS movies. One of them reminded him...

One night, after dinner, Sam and Diane had just clear the table. Diane realized that Samuel was very quiet and, worse,she didn´t know where he was.

- Sam! Is Samuel with you in the dining room? -Diane asked.

- No, he isn´t here-said Sam.

- Look in the lounge.!

- I'm coming! -Sam said getting up from the couch. Sam went to the lounge, but didn´t find him there either. Passing through the hall, he saw the door half ajar home. He leaned on the porch. There was his little five year old son, sitting on a chair with legs hanging and swinging back and forth while watching the stars.

-What are you doing here alone, Samuel?

- Looking the stars, Dad.

- And that´s why? -Sam asked.

- It's kind of a long story.

- Can I sit with you and you tell me?

- Of course! -Samuel replied-… you see, Dad. The other day I saw on TV, at Disney Channel, the movie 'The Lion King'.

- And did you like it? -Sam asked-

- Yes, very much! - he answered with spontaneity-... is about a father and his son who live in family. They were like us, but lions. And they are the kings of the savanna in Africa. Father and son go always together, and the parent teaches the child around ... like you and me, the same...

- Must be nice that movie. Looks interesting… -said Sam-.

- Yes! -Samuel said.

They were in silent a few seconds, after which, Samuel followed with questions:

- Dad, uncle Derek is going to kill you?

- I hope not! -Funny and astonished said Sam. That question had caught him off guard-. You still don´t know him. Not that we are the best brothers in the world, but I don´t think to get us to those extremes. Why you ask?.

- That´s why in the movie Scar, Simba's uncle, kills Mufasa, the father of the child.

- I see ... What family! ... and some of us complain of our family ... -answered Sam- Well, now we know names of the father and the son of your history. What's not clear is what have to see the movie with you being away from home...

Samuel was silent for a few seconds before answering.

- In the movie, Mufasa tells Simba that dads ,when they die, go to heaven and they become stars. He also says that since there, they see children who are here. Is it true, Dad?

- Really? -Sam said feigning surprise.-

- Yes!

- Well, you see, now that you mention it, -said Sam tenderly- You see that star there? It´s a very pretty star. I have always believed that my mother when she died, became the star and when I look, she smiles at me from heaven.

- When you die you will become a star? -Samuel asked.

- I don´t know, son. I don´t know, -said Sam.

- The truth is I don´t want you never die .I love you Dad! - suddenly, Samuel was low chair, jumped and hugged his father.

- Calm, son, -said Sam full of love while tenderly hugged his son- That won´t happen tomorrow... There is still much for that.

A happy Diane watched from the door, and invited them to enter the house.

Sam smiled as he recalled the story. The truth was that Samuel had always given him reason to be proud of him. He loved him with all his might. Then Diane called him for dinner.

-Sam, honey, we´re going to dinner...

**Very soon continues**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam enjoyed the dinner. Always liked how she cooked.

- Diane I don´t know how you do, but whenever you cook something you amaze me.

- Thanks Sam!. Is a monkfish in sauce. I've seen the recipe on Internet.

- It was exquisite sweetheart.

After a while, Sam asked Diane.

-Something bothering you ?, I have seen you a little absent during dinner…

- No, it's just silly- she said smiling- Before I was in Samuel´s bedroom and I found this story of "Sleeppy Hollow". Do you remember what happened that Halloween´s night ?.. - Diane began to laugh and couldn´t continue speaking.-

- Oh, yes! -said Sam- of course, I remember ... that night wanted to make love to you and you left me standing...

- You deserved it!,… although I confess that I also stayed with the desire to do so,...you know... in sin I took penance.- Diane continued laughing without stop.-

Always was wonderful when they laughed together, they felt their especial connection.

Then Sam was the one who told her the memories that had just had in the garage. The conversation continued with other happy memories of Samuel´s childhood . At one point in the conversation, Sam had an idea and shared it with Diane:

- I have an idea. We have lots of memories and stories to tell about the childhood of Samuel. You're an excellent and successful writer. We could capture all those stories in a book.

- For what purpose? Diane said.

- I do not know, -said Sam- could be your next book ... or could become part of our legacy to our grandchildren ... I do not know, but it would be nice and interesting do not you think?

- Yes -admitted Diane- I must confess that is a very interesting idea.

- So, what are we waiting? -Sam impulsively grabbed Diane´s hand and, almost dragging her, they went up to the attic.

They sat at the table of Diane. She turned on her PC and prepared to write.

- I was thinking ... -said Sam doubtfully- where we started?-

- You are dumb! couldn´t believe that Sam was sometimes so unimaginative- Where do you think we're going to start the story? - she was silent a few seconds giving a second chance to Sam. When he said nothing, she gave the answer to the question : The pregnancy!.

- Of course!, why I didn´t think that before?.

Sam and Diane were newlyweds. Six months before gave each other the "I do". They were frankly happy, but Sam was always engrossed with "Home run", the new bar that they just opened. His continued concern about the performance of the business in its start, had influenced their communication. That night was one of those occasions.

They had just dinner. Sam went to the living room with his papers. During dinner he had hardly spoken, he dined fast, almost without enjoy the food. Every time Diane tried to say something , he interrupted her with a terse "later, honey, later". Diane prepared a couple of infusions. She left his infusion beside his papers, and Diane tried to talk with him again.

- Sam, honey. I have something important to tell you ... -she started, but Sam interrupted her again.

- I'm trying to reconcile some accounts. Have I mentioned you how well the business is doing?

- Yes,- said Diane with frustation- ...several times...the case is that I wanted to say ...

- Sorry dear, -said Sam embedded with his affairs- Could wait a moment, please ... excellent dinner, by the way ...

- Excellent dinner? -She repeated showing their anger openly- Today I have endeavored to prepare a special dinner, I arranged me and perfumed, I went to the hairdresser, I set the table with flowers and candles ... and all because I must to say you a very special thing...

- I've already thanked you! -Sam stared to her something angry- I'm telling you I'm working! Can you wait a while?. Then tell me about it ... in the bedroom ... Sam said with mischievous smile ...

- Agreed! -Diane said -. She got up and went.

After a while, Diane burst back into the room.

- I'm going to " Pastry Roger" to take a cinnamon bun and coffee. I guess you'll stay here ...

- Honey, you can not wait for tomorrow and I invite you to breakfast you want?, I promise you...

- No, I cannot wait for tomorrow, , women, when we're pregnant, have cravings and can not do anything about it ...

- ... But if tomorrow ... - Sam stood petrified- …wait, wait, what do you say?... that you are, come on ... you and I have ...? - Sam could not continue talking, just let the pen, looked at Diane with a smile and suddenly got up from the couch. Diane was about to mourn with emotion. Sam approached her and put his right hand gently to his wife's belly and said:

- Is it true? I mean ... are you sure ...?.

- Yes darling, I've done two tests and have given positive, in addition gynecologist this afternoon confirmed it.

- My God ... this is the best of the world, we will have a son ... Diane, I love you more than ever ... Sorry, I have been a fool ... I was not paying attention ... and this is the most important thing.

- Don´t worry, and hold me Sam, I feel joy but also fear ...

Sam hugged her with all the tenderness that was able.

- No, honey, do not be afraid, I am with you, everything will be okay. It is so wonderful ... I'm going to be a father at last! , and with you, you're the woman I love most ...

Since she gave him the new, Sam spent four consecutive days coming home with a bouquet of flowers for her, until Diane asked him not to bring her more flowers. She didn´t know where to put them. It was one of the most wonderful moments in their lives…

Soon Sam smiled wickedly. Diane looked at him askance as she wrote, and realized.

- Sam Malone, What are going through your head?

- Nothing - said still smiling - I thought this is not the first time you and I wrote something together ... Do you remember the memoir we wrote in 1983 on "Cheers" ... Yes, you know ... that thing with?... Dick Cavett ...

- But that was different ... We write obscenities by requirements of publishing ... This is more sublime ... it´s about our son.

-Sublime? -Sam asked impishly- Have you forgot how babies are made, Jessica Simpson- Bourget?

Sam began to wrap her into his arms and kissed her neck gently. Diane's will began to waver- "...So, we will not ever end ..." -She tried to protest shakily-.

- Who is in a hurry?- Sam asked almost in a whisper-

Delicately, Sam took Diane to the leather sofa they had in the attic. Diane knew that her false resistance had finished. Sam was so sexy for her,…he always won, which made her extremely happy. That night promised to be exciting, two alone with their passion that always had existed since they remembered…

**Thanks for reading. Soon, a new title…**


End file.
